


Хлеба и зрелищ

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Цинна читал о нем в старых архивах: человек в синей будке, спасающий людей. Но он никак не ожидал, что встретится с ним лично. И тем более не ожидал от него отказа.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panem et Circenses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235066) by Vilinye. 



> Выполнено для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2015.

Цинна читал о нем в старых архивах: человек в синей будке, спасающий людей. Но он никак не ожидал, что встретится с ним лично. И тем более не ожидал от него отказа.

– Нет. Я не могу остановить эти Игры, – мужчина отворачивается от экрана, когда один из трибутов вонзает нож другому в горло. – Я даже не должен был здесь оказаться.

– Но теперь ты здесь, так сделай что-нибудь. Останови это безумие. Я знаю, что ты можешь, – молит Цинна. – Семьдесят три раза двадцать четыре подростка входили на Арену. Только один выходит. Только один.

– Да, я мог бы их всех спасти. Я мог бы вывезти их всех из этой мышеловки. Даже вот эту девочку, захлебывающуюся собственной кровью – я мог бы вылечить ее и вернуть домой. Она лежала бы на больничной постели, а не в гробу. Я мог бы взорвать эту арену к чертям.

– Почему же ты этого не делаешь?

– А что потом? В конце концов, они все потихоньку исчезнут. Неудачное ограбление, несчастный случай на охоте, отравленная еда, заразная болезнь. А на следующий год все начнется заново – только намного хуже. Ты знаешь, что так и будет.

– Тогда займись правительством. Когда-то ты сверг одно из них всего шестью словами.

В его взгляде появляется растерянность.

– Правда?

Цинна смотрит на его куртку. «Это кожа, – думает он, – но не та искусственная разновидность, которая была популярна пару лет назад».

– Ты говоришь, мне стоит заняться правительством. Я мог бы отыскать каждого из них, прострелить им головы, выбросить их в какую-нибудь сверхновую. И, может быть, ненадолго все это прекратилось бы. Но через какое-то время – через столетие, через десяток лет, через год – все начнется сначала. Люди отдадут свою свободу в обмен на безопасность, свои права – в обмен на развлечения. И, в конце концов, все они будут проклинать, молить, спорить, но пока участвуют чьи-то еще сыновья, чьи-то еще сестры, чьи-то еще родные, – пока они не замешаны, они будут подчиняться.

Доктор встает и возвращается к ТАРДИС.

– Разожги собственную революцию, Цинна. Только так вы добьетесь успеха.


End file.
